Final Fantasy Legend II weapons
The following is a list of the weapons in Final Fantasy Legend II. Robot Modifier stats are the same as what humans and mutants gain in battle. So if a weapon has a Robot Modifier Str +2, then Humans and Mutants get a chance of raising Str from using this weapon. Strength-based weapons depend on Str for damage and Agl for hit rate %, making them somewhat inefficient since the player needs both high Strength and high Agility to use them effectively. However, weapons that target an elemental weakness or a certain type of enemy deal extra damage and 100% hit rate against those targets. Also, these attacks randomly cause mighty blows which automatically kill the target regardless of stats or damage. Agility-based weapons depend on Agility for both damage and hit %, making them much more efficient to use in battle, especially in the early part of the game when the character's stats are low. Mana-based weapons depend on Mana for damage and Agility for hit rate %. Due to the dependence on two stats, it is recommend to use spellbooks with their 100% hit rate and ability to target groups of enemies. The Psi Gun, however, has a 100% hit rate and hits groups, making it a much better weapon. The drawback is that it cannot be bought in stores and there are only two to be found in the entire game, so they should be used sparingly. Some weapons do not have a weapon graphic during battle, they only have an effect graphic such as an explosion, etc. Axes Bows Bows, like guns and cannons are static weapons. They deal damage without relying on the user's stats to calculate damage. Their damage starts at a certain maximum, and then is lowered depending on the enemies' defense stat, unless it ignores defense. Even though they don't use stats for damage, they can still provide for stat increases for humans and mutants. Cannons Cannons, just like bows and guns are static weapons. They deal damage without relying on the user's stats to calculate damage. Their damage starts at a certain maximum, and then is lowered depending on the enemies' defense stat, unless it ignores defense. Daggers Guns Guns, like bows and cannons are static weapons. They deal damage without relying on the user's stats to calculate damage. Their damage starts at a certain maximum, and then is lowered depending on the enemies' defense stat, unless it ignores defense. Even though they don't use stats for damage, they can still provide for stat increases for humans and mutants. Martial Art skills Martial arts deal more damage when there are fewer uses of the particular martial art remaining and they do not depend on stats for damage. The damage inflicted by them is relatively low for the first few uses, but they do have a very high hit rate, which makes them quite useful early in the game when the characters stats are low. Also, the final usage of a martial art deals tremendous damage, so they should be saved for tough battles or boss battles. Robots can equip martial arts, however, they do not get the large bonus damage with the final use, and the number of uses does not get halved when equipped or unequipped like with other weapons. Spears Staves Staves depend on the Mana stat (both the user's and the target's) for damage/healing/status infliction. Damage inflicting staves have a 100% hit rate unless the enemy is immune to the element of that particular elemental attack. Status inflicting staves have hit rates that depend on Mana and other random factors. Swords Whips Whips have an additional feature—they can cancel the next enemy attack by "winded the whip" if they haven't already taken an action. They are also peculiar in that they use Str to determine damage, but potentially raise Agl after battle. Magic Books Magic books are weapons that cast magic for their attacks, and damage depends on the Mana stat (both the user's and the target's) for damage/healing/status infliction. Damage inflicting magic books have a 100% hit rate unless the enemy is immune to the element of that particular elemental attack. Status inflicting magic books have hit rates that depend on Mana and other random factors. Magic books are sold at weapon shops in towns, some of them are more powerful than the special abilities acquired and can be used by mutants and monsters. The drawback for being more powerful compare to their weaker counterpart is that they are not rechargeable. Other weapons Gallery FFLII Bazooka US Artwork.png|Bazooka's US Artwork. FFLII Dragon Sword US Artwork.png|Dragon Sword's US Artwork. Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy Legend II Legend 2